Daydreams
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Rating for themes. Yaoi. 5x2. Daydreaming managed to cause an argument... if there's a plot I'm not aware of it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the song. Dancer In A Daydream is by Ace Of Base… In only own the computer…and then it's not worth that much. 

Duo felt like banging his head against side of DeathScythe's leg. He might actually then get the image out of his head…or at least knock him self unconscious for a while. With that thought he groaned, the black oblivion wouldn't help him out in the least. If anything it would only serve to make the images worse. And that was not something he needed right…of course that would help to get rid of a little uprising that was quickly becoming a problem. But then again it was his own fault that it was a problem to begin with. If he hadn't been stupid, rather if the surveillance mission hadn't been that boring then he would never would have started to daydream and then they would be on speaking terms…and more friendly terms. But he was glad that Heero was out on a mission, at least that way he didn't have to sleep on the couch. He gave into the urge to bang his head, his chestnut braid bouncing behind him as he did so. 

A discreet cough behind him caught his attention and he stopped in mid motion and glance over his shoulder. A grin slipped onto his face as he turned to face the blonde.  

"Hi-ya Q-ball!" 

"Hello Duo. Umm…what did DeathScythe do?" The Arab asked trying to keep from grinning. 

Duo's violet eyes blinked and then widened in sudden comprehension. "Just testing his durability. If he can withstand my hard head he can withstand anything." He said nodding while patting the spot he'd been abusing. There was no way that he was going to tell Quatre the real reason. 

Quatre nodded and bit his lip to keep from laughing out right. Duo could be very transparent at times. "Well are you done testing his durability? Because lunch is ready." At the mention of food the American's eyes widened and he grabbed Quatre by the arm as he passed and dragged the boy out of the hanger behind him heading straight for the kitchen. This time the blonde gave into the urge to laugh. 

Lunch was quiet, well as quiet as anything could be when Duo Maxwell was around. The braided pilot kept up a steady stream of chatter through out the whole meal, using the opportunity to sneak glances at the object of his desire as well as trying to get a rise out him by being a joker. 

Trowa and Quatre exchanged a look and the blonde smiled. Looked like the silent pilot of HeavyArms had been right. The fight was more serious than what they had originally thought. About an hour later lunch was through and cleaned up. Quatre was not about to have a mess in his house. 

Duo headed back to the hanger, this time with the intent of actually checking to make sure no repairs were needed. Wufei left through the front door heading out to a small glade in the forest where he could clear his mind, which happened to be swimming in about thirteen different seas at the same time. And with Heero out on a solo mission that left Quatre and Trowa alone in the safe house. The two headed to the den. 

"Okay, you where right." Were the first words out of the blonde's mouth. "Think we should help them out?" He asked with a devious look in his aquamarine eyes. Trowa had seen the look to many times before to know that there was no way of getting out of this or getting the idea out of the other's head and agreed with a nod. Trowa knew that the blonde could not stand to see those he considered friends in such a state.

"Ideas?" 

"No." 

"Hmm..." 

The two sat and thought for a few minutes before a light sparked with both of their eyes. And they started to plan it out. It wouldn't take much help from them, just a little to get the ball to start to roll. It was a week later that they put their plan into action. 

Duo bounced down the stairs, singing. "I want to be your lover but you're so shy." Today was the day that he was going to put his plan into action. The only thing he had to do was to get Quatre and Trowa out of the house for a while. The plan had formed in his head while he had been daydreaming one day while listening to a CD that he had found lying around. 

"Ah good. I can tell you instead of leaving a note." Quatre said as Duo bounced into the kitchen. 

"Tell me what? I don't have a mission do I? Heero ain't in trouble is he?" 

"No, no, calm down. Trowa and I are going out tonight. We'll be leaving in about an hour, this way I won't have to leave a note. Wufei went out about an hour ago with his katana." 

Duo's eye sparked with a violet fire at this news and his usual grin showed on his face. "You two have on your date. Should I expect you back sometime after midnight?" 

Quatre blushed slightly, and then nodded. He watched then as Duo ran from the house yelling something about running to the store real quick. Quatre had to giggle. It looked like he had gotten a plan formed on his own. Wufei came back as they were on their way out and was informed of what was going on. The pilot of Nataku nodded slightly before heading upstairs and to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. 

Duo arrived back as dusk was setting and after listening for a minute could tell that Wufei was in the shower. That meant that he would have enough time to get everything set up. Running around the house he found the matches and grabbed the CD that he needed. Finally the den was illuminated with the soft glow of candles that he had set around on almost every available surface. 

Wufei rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom, the music coming from downstairs could only mean that the loud mouth American was home. He shook his head to get rid of the thought that immediately ran through it. He was trying to make a point to the braided one. And so far it didn't look like he had learned anything. He would really have to teach the other a lesson in manners later. Maybe it was time for this argument to be over with. The base in the music was causing the floor to vibrate. Heading to his room to put on some close before he went down and told the other to turn it down. 

Duo had let his hair down from it's normal braid and lost himself in the music, while still letting a part of his brain watch for the first sign of the other. After all, he knew how to grab the attention of the stubborn dragon and hold it when he needed to. The French doors opened as he spun some. With a slight grin, he knew that it was time to play. 

Wufei stood in the door way transfixed by the sight. Duo, with his hair down, dancing in the middle of a candle lit room. He closed his eyes and reopened them, when the image stayed the same he knew he wasn't dreaming. He shouldn't be watching this, be he would be damned if he couldn't move from the spot. The music changed and then Duo's voice joined the singer's. 

What an odd situation  
What an odd situation  
  
As the first verse started Duo turned and faced him, violet eyes locking with onyx. Leaving Wufei with no chance to get away from that mesmerizing gaze. Not that he wanted to anyway. 

What you got is basic emotions can you feel them  
I want to be your lover but you're so shy  
What you need is perfect assistance let me guide you  
To a land you've never seen before  
  


A come hither look crept upon Duo's face as he sang. He held his arms out to his love as he swayed. Wufei couldn't help the smiled the appeared as he stalked across the room towards the tease that was still dancing. The two danced together for the rest of the song. Duo added his voice every once in awhile with a smirk. 

  
I guess you see that I have another daydream  
I guess you see that I have another daydream  
  
Come and be a dancer  
Dance into my daydream  
Join me in my daydream wet and wild  
  
Come and be a dancer  
Dance into my daydream  
Join me in the jungle wet and wild  
  
To help another person will make you feel important  
You got my invitation but you're so shy  
Come and let your wild side show and be a dancer  
A dancer in a daydream we can share  
  
I guess you see...  
  
Help me take control of my fool imagination  
I'm looking for a man that will watch my situation  
I'm thinking about the people waiting down the line  
I am in the limelight now's my time  
  
I guess you see...  
  
What you gonna do I'm a bold explosion

The music died off quickly leaving the two in silence. "Forgive me for daydreaming on the assignment?" Duo asked from where he had his head leaning on the other's shoulder. Wufei kissed the top of his head in answer as the two swayed lightly to music that no one could hear. 

When Quatre and Trowa got back that night they found the two curled up in the den on the couch sleeping. The candles had burnt themselves out to nothing. Quietly the two left the room, closing the doors behind them. Quatre smiled, it was good to see those two happy together and happy again. Now DeathScythe wouldn't get 'tested for durability' almost every day. 

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know that was stupid. Sorry… couldn't resist writing it. Didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to though. It's a first for me; I don't usually screw with the boys' lives. But yeah, it wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't figure out any other way for it to go. Review if you like. Flames will be ignored or sent to one of the dragons to play with.

~Ramse


End file.
